


I Won't Tell

by buckybarnes_andnoble



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Best Friends, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Clubbing, Coming Out, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Fear of Discovery, Gay Raphael Santiago, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Internalized Homophobia, Intimidation, Love Confessions, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Rivalry, Romeo and Juliet References, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Threats, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnes_andnoble/pseuds/buckybarnes_andnoble
Summary: A high school AU centering around Simon as he struggles to fit in, get over his crush on his best friend, and deal with a new love interest.-Simon misses when it was just him and Clary. But now Clary made friends with a new group, making Simon compete for her attention.With this new group comes new drama with an on going rivalry with the richest kids in school. Now Simon is faced with daily doses of harassment from Camille and her gang.But after he accidentally discovers something about one of Camille's closests constituents, Raphael, he is forced to keep it a secret.But as time goes on, the secret gets larger, more complex, and harder to keep: Now it involves Simon.*Mostly based off the tv show because I read the books a while ago, plus the Saphael feels are strong in the show





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made Alec and Izzy twins to simplify things.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The demons were headed straight towards him, their eyes growing red, jaws snapping, and teeth glinting in the moonlight. The vampire backed up against the wall, trapped. He looked around for anything he could use as a weapon, but there was nothing in sight. The demons were closing in, their jaws extending to show the rancid interior of their rancid mouths. They lunged at the vampire and-

"Hi Simon!"

Simon looked up from the comic book he was reading to see a familiar fiery red-head, "Oh hey Clary."

"What are you reading?" She asked, throwing her book bag down on desk in front of his. She straddled the back of the chair to face him, resting her head in her hands.

Simon turned the comic over to show her the cover, "Its about a demon hunting vampire. It's _awesome_! The demons are all gory and terrifying but the vampire is so smooth and badass. He's got all these crazy vamp powers like mind control and stuff. It's _so_ cool." He ranted in excitement with flourishing hand gestures.

Clary just rolled her eyes with a laugh. Over all the years, she had grown used to her best friend's nerdy ramblings.

She was quick to change the subject to something more interesting, "So after school I was thinking we could go out for coffee?"

Simon's heart started racing, "Coffee? Uh yeah sure!" He gave her a dopey smile, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Even though they had been friends for years, Clary had yet to realize how madly in love with her Simon was. Every opportunity to hang out alone with her made his heart skip a beat.

Who could blame him? She had the most vibrant red curls and green eyes that just commanded attention. Her smile was warm and comforting, and she was always there for Simon when he needed her. She had stuck by him through his many geeky phases, weird quirks, and hard times. She was the perfect girl for him.

"Great!" Clary beamed liked a ray of sunshine, "I will tell the others." Simon's smile fell.

"The others?" He questioned, trying to hide his disappointment.

She nodded, pulling out her phone to send a text, "Yep, Jace, Alec, and Izzy already said they could come."

"Oh great." Simon said with a hint of bitterness. Luckily Clary didn't catch on. If there was one flaw that Clary had, it was that she could be oblivious. Otherwise she would have found out about Simon's crush ages ago.

The bell rang and Clary slipped her phone into her book bag, "Okay, we are going to meet up with them after class."

Simon gave her a convincing smile, which disappeared as soon as she turned to face the front of the room. He felt the familiar ache of longing as he was left staring at the back of her head.

Why didn't she realize how much he loved her?

-

The sun hurt Simon's eyes as he, Clary, and Izzy waited for the rest of the gang out on a picnic table in front of the school. He wished he had thought to wear sunglasses like the girls had.

Clary stared up at the clouds, most likely trying to determine shapes in their folds and puffs. It was a game they used to play when they were younger. They would stare at the sky and point out what each fluffy cloud looked like. Simon usually could only see caterpillars and cotton balls, but artistic Clary could map out beautiful scenes with animals and landscapes. He always enjoyed listening to her tell stories about what she saw in the sky. Her voice would get heavy and dreamy, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

Next to her, Izzy applied a fresh coat of red lipstick, looking at her reflection in her phone. The Latina girl was a new friend of Clary's. She was just as gorgeous as Clary, but in a different sense. Whereas Clary was beautiful in the casual girl-next-door kind of way, Izzy was sexy and intimidating. But she wasn't all looks; She also was a science whiz, and could fight like hell. If Simon could pick anyone to bring to war, it would be Izzy.

"Oh, there's Alec," Izzy said, giving the approaching dark-haired boy a wave.

Alec, Izzy's protective twin brother, sauntered over, hand-in-hand with his boyfriend, Magnus Bane. When Simon first found out they were dating, he was thrilled. They seemed like an odd couple at first. Alec came off as brutish and stoic with his deep voice, towering height, and limited rage of visual emotions. Magnus on the other hand was witty and outgoing. He didn't shy away from bright colors and crazy styles. He was also a senior, a year older than the rest of them. But despite their differences, Alec and Magnus seemed to just click. In fact, Simon never saw Alec smile so bright until he started going out with Magnus.

"Hope you don't mind if I join your little coffee date," Magnus said when they reached the group.

Izzy smiled, "Not at all. The more the merrier."

"We are just waiting on Jace." Clary told them, glancing back at the front doors of the school for the blond. "Ah, there he is." She said as he exited the building. He strode over to the picnic table and Clary stood up to greet him.

"Hey everyone." He greeted with nod of his head.

Clary's eyes sparkled, "Hi Jace!"

Simon felt a pang in his chest, as if someone squashed his heart between a pair of cymbals. He saw the way Clary looked at Jace. He knew the look well, because it was the same look Simon gave Clary, one of infatuation and excitement.

Simon missed the days when it was just him and Clary against the world. They spent every day together, at school, or over each other's apartments. They were inseparable.

But then at the start of junior year, Clary met Jace, the mysterious and self-assured blond. From there she became friends with Izzy and Alec.

Simon didn't mind these new friends, but he couldn't help but feel a bit of resentment towards Jace. He was everything Simon wasn't: strong, confident, and cool. And he had Clary, who Simon so desperately wanted to himself.

They began discussing coffee options, debating which local cafe had the best brew and atmosphere for them to all hang out. Simon zoned out, staring off at the New York skyline, with its skyscrapers glittering in the late afternoon sun. He was only brought back by Clary muttering in warning.

"Uh oh, here comes trouble." She said with a uneasy look towards the school doors.

Simon followed her gaze to where a group of students, clad in black clothes strutted out in a cluster that just seemed to shout ' _cliche_ '.

They weren't exactly the cool kids in school- in fact, they weren't liked much at all- but they were definitely some of the most well known. They famous for being harsh, intimidating, and just down right mean to the other students. But somehow they always managed to do it in style, backed by their parents' fat wallets. Everything down to the aglets of their shoe laces were designer. It was a wonder how they ended up in public school and not some fancy prep academy.

Izzy coined the title "Blackheads," because of the way they dressed, in grayscale clothes, and because they were annoying and just keep popping up, like zits. You hate them, but they always come back to pester you.

The Blackhead swarm was led by their queen, the infamous Camille, her head held high, as the fabric of her black skirt swished against her long pale legs. A permanent smirk rested on her lips, that just screamed ' _I'm better than you and I know it._ ' She had a nightmare personality too, catty, and mean. She was a chickflick antagonist come to life.

Somehow her clique and Simon's had gotten mixed up in some sort of feud. They were sworn enemies of Simon's even though he really didn't know why. It was luggage that came with Clary's new friends. There was a mutual hatred between them.

"Sorry for your loss. When's the funeral?" Izzy called out as Camille and her gang strutted past the picnic table, like a dark cloud rolling through the sky.

She stopped, turning to face Izzy, the smirk still painted on her face, "Oh hun," she spoke with fake sympathy, "we were just mourning your outfit. Velvet tops died last fall." She insulted Izzy where it hurt her the most. The rest of the Blackheads laughed, giving Camille the satisfaction she craved.

Izzy sprang up, her teeth barred and fists clenched. Her brother reached out to hold her back.

"Don't listen to her Izzy. She's just trying to get to you." Alec tried to calm her down. She backed off in a huff.

"Wow Camille," Clary called out in defense of her friend, "Is that the best you've got? Insulting her shirt? That's a new level of cliché. What's wrong? Run out of good insults?" Clary puffed out her bottom lip with an over exaggerated pout.

Camille let out a sharp laugh, "Sorry Clary, I would have made fun of your outfit too, but I know that was the best you could afford from Goodwill."

Simon's defense mode kicked in, "Hey, least Clary doesn't need to buy friends. Most of you would even associate with each other if you weren't a trust fund baby."

This time it was the Blackhead's second in command who stepped up to the plate, "Awe look at you, trying to defend your girlfriend." Raphael cooed, his accent seeping through. His voice was like the sound of a figure skater gliding the ice, sharp and cold, but always smooth and full of grace.

Clary raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Simon is not my boyfriend."

Raphael looked Simon directly in the the eyes with a smirk, "Pity." He knew what he was doing and had no remorse as Simon was shoved deeper in the friend zone.

Camille took over again, rubbing her hands together, eager to select her next victim, "Who's next? What about blondie? Got any clever insults for us today?" She egged Jace on.

Jace just shrugged, not bothered by her attempt to rile him up, "Only that you're a bitch." He stated calmly.

Camille rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Her eyes fell on Magnus and Alec, "How about homo and his sexually confused lover, who can't decide if he likes boys or girls." She glared at Magnus, who looked as if he was about to strangle her. Simon's jaw dropped at the harsh, homophobic insult. Izzy stepped forward, ready to pounce on Camille and rip the smirk off her face, but held back as Raphael stepped in to stop the battle.

"That's enough, Camille," Raphael's tone was firm. "Let's just go." He placed a hand on her shoulder to try to move her along.

"Don't touch me!" Camille snapped, brushing off his hand like it was a pesky fly.

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and signaled their group forward, away from the school yard. Clary followed their lead, picking up her things and starting off in the other direction, Simon and the others following close behind.

Simon glanced back as the Blackheads headed off. For a second, Simon's eyes met Raphael's as he turned to look back at them. Simon whipped his head back around to face forwards, his heart skipping a beat.

Out of all the Blackheads, Raphael intimidated Simon the most, even over Camille. Whether it was his piercing eyes, or sophisticated style, or even his slicked up hair, just the sight of him made Simon nervous.

"C'mon Simon," Izzy waved for him to hurry up, noticing he was lagging behind the group. He picked up the pace to catch up with them, following them off the school property.

He snuck one more backwards glance at rich kids, before they turned the corner, out of his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

"-so then we started talking about a new band name. Gargoyle Head didn't have a good ring to it, so I suggested maybe we should call ourselves Wicked Warlocks, but the band said that sounded stupid. But it was better than Itching Blister. That's just sounds gross, right?. What you you think?" Simon looked to Clary, waiting for a response after his long story about trying to come up with another band name.

They were hanging out in Clary's room one Saturday, as they did every weekend since they were kids. Normally they would play games, do homework, or just sit and talk as they were doing now. Recently, these Saturdays were the only time Simon ever got to hang out with Clary alone and have heart-to-hearts, but this time Clary seemed distant. 

"Clary?" Simon looked over to her from his seat. She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

Her head popped up, snapping out of her haze, "Hmm?" 

Simon sighed, "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

Clary shook her head, "Something about warlocks? Sorry, I zoned out." She slid over to sit at the edge of her bed. 

Simon went to sit next to her, "What's up?" He asked, with a hint of concern. She only got spacey when she had something on her mind.

"Nothing." She gave him a smile, trying to reassure him, but he knew better.

"Oh come on. You can tell me," Simon coaxed, giving her a playful nudge.

Clary tucked a red ringlet of her hair behind her ear, "Its embarrassing." She said with a small giggle, her cheeks turning slightly rosy.

"Clary, my life is one embarrassing story after another. I'm sure whatever it is, it isn't that bad." Simon reassured her.

She sighed, giving in, "Fine." She looked out the window for a moment, biting back a grin, "Well, I was thinking- actually I just... maybe..." she tried to think of how to word it.

"Spit it out."

Clary turned her head to face Simon, her expression giddy, "Do you think Jace likes me?" She asked in a rushed voice.

The words hit Simon like an electric shock, "W-what?" He stuttered in surprise.

"I don't know, but I feel like we have this connection, ever since we met. I think he might feel it too, but I can't tell." Her voice sounded excited with a mix of uncertainty.

Simon was still left at step one, "You mean _likes you_ -likes you?"

She nodded, "Yeah. You're a guy, how can I tell if one likes me?"

 _You can look right in front of you_ Simon thought, getting a bitter taste in his mouth. He liked Clary all these years but she never caught on. Now this new guy, Jace, waltzed in and took her from him.

Simon shrugged, turning his head, "I really don't know, Clary. In case you don't remember, I've never had the best of luck in the dating scene." Simon said, with a hint of annoyance, thinking back upon the very few dates he'd gone on.

Clary let out an exasperated sigh, "Come on Simon, I need your help," she whined. "Do you think I should ask him out? Or does that come on too strong?"

"No!" Simon said a little to quickly. Clary gave him a confused look. "Well, what I mean is, do you really think Jace is right for you?"

Clary blinked, "What do you mean?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it, trying to find a way to work through this, "Um I don't know. I just don't think Jace is a good match. He seems too closed off and mysterious. I mean how much do you even know about him? Really?"

Clary seemed a bit insulted, "I know _enough_..."

"I'm just saying, there's plenty of other guys who'd like you and appreciate you more," Simon told her, chewing at the inside of his lip in a nervous habit.

Clary rolled her eyes, "Really? Where? Because I haven't found _any_."

Finally, Simon got fed up, "RIGHT HERE!" He exclaimed, louder than he meant to.

There was silence in the room, as they both processed what had just happened. Clary looked shocked, her mouth left agape. 

Simon rubbed his temples, "Clary Fray, I've loved you for years and you never caught on." He looked at her, all of a sudden feeling shy in front of his best friend.

Her eyes softened, "Simon, I love you too..." her voice was hushed, "...but only as a friend." She finished.

In that moment, it felt like the world around Simon shattered. His skin prickled with the sharp fragments that dug into his body and stabbed him in the heart. He felt frozen, not knowing what to say, or how to react. 

Clary continued, "You're my best friend, and you always will be. But I don't really see you in any other way. I'm really sorry." Her voice was soothing and apologetic, which normally comforted Simon, but not this time.

"Right, sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," Simon snapped out of his shock, standing up and grabbing his jacket in a swift motion, "It was stupid, I'm sorry. I should go." He slid his glasses up his nose, and turned to leave.

"Simon," Clary called after him in protest, "Simon, it's okay. This isn't going to ruin our friendship or anything. You are still an amazing person."

Simon was already in the hallway, heading to the front door, "Its fine Clary. I'm fine, I just need to go." 

"Simon-" 

He slammed the door before she could say anything more. He raced through the hall and down the stairs, heading outside. He knew Clary would be watching him from the street side window as he rushed off, but he didn't care. He kept his head low, swerving past any oncoming pedestrians. The world suddenly felt against him. He'd finally worked up the courage to admit his crush, and it all came crashing down in his face. There was no hope for him now. He couldn't even pretend like he had a chance anymore.

After what felt like the longest walk in his life, he reached his apartment, fumbling with the key to get in. He slammed the door behind him, causing his mother to jump in surprise.

"Simon?" She questioned, looking concerned, "You're home early. Is everything alright?"

"Yep, just great. Bye mom." He said in obvious mock happiness before ducking in his room, not wanting to answer any more questions. 

Throwing his jacket to the floor and slipping out of his shoes, he flopped face-first into his pillow. His glasses pressed hard into the bridge of his nose, but he didn't care. No matter how hard he tried to cry, no tears came. Even his emotions were confused, and he didn't know how to feel. Heartbroken that Clary didn't return his feeling? Angry at Jace for taking the love of his life? Upset with himself for not being good enough? He didn't know.

There was a soft knock at his door, "Simon? Monkey, are you okay?" His mom asked from the hall.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." He answered, voice muffled by the pillow, "I'm just fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly a week had passed since ' _the moment-that-should-not-be-named_ ', as Simon now called it. Neither him nor Clary even mentioned what happened that Saturday afternoon again. Or at least, Simon didn't give her the chance to. They hadn't hung out alone since. Every time the rest of the group left them, Simon quickly made up some lame excuse to leave as well, before Clary could open her mouth.

For once he was grateful that Clary wasn't in school that Friday. He was thankful to have the day free of avoiding his best friend. Instead he sat outside at their usual picnic table next to Izzy, with Alec, Magnus, and Jace. They were going on about some rumors that were going around but Simon wasn't listening. Instead, he focused on a video game he was playing on his old DS. He drowned out their conversation with the bleeps and bloops of the classic game he played, biting his tongue in focus.

"Yeah - _boop beep_ \- I heard that too. It's too bad - _bleep bleep ding!_ \- he was pretty good looking." Magnus responded to something Izzy had said, over the sounds of Simon's game.

"I thought that - _beep boop_ \- he had already - _ding!_ \- gone to - _bleep bleep boop_ -" Jace kept trying to speak but became fed up with the electronic noises, "Oh my god can you shut that thing off?!" He groaned, shooting a annoyed glance at Simon.

Simon let his frustration get the best of him, "Sure Jace! Is there anything else that I love that you feel like taking from me? My phone? My guitar? The Star of David my grandmother gave me before she passed away?" He snapped at Jace, gathering his things and storming off.

"Geez, what the hell's his deal?" He heard Jace say in surprise as he left. Simon ignored him and headed towards the doors of the school, but he was stopped by someone calling his name.

"Simon!" Izzy caught up to him, "Why'd you go off on Jace? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Simon spoke, still frantic, "Oh just that the girl I love told me she didn't love me back, and now I'm kinda dying inside but forced to hold it in to be _normal_ or whatever when actually I'm angry and upset and just- _argh!!_ " He found himself spilling his frustration out to Izzy, who listened with compassion.

She nodded slowly, giving him a sympathetic look, "It was Clary, wasn't it?" He nodded with a twang in his heart, like a guitar string breaking. She reached out and took his hands in hers, "Don't let it get to you. Heartbreak sucks like hell at first, but slowly you'll heal and you will be stronger from it." She gave him a soft, encouraging smile, "You're a great guy Simon, and someday, someone love everything about you." She squeezed his hands.

Taking a deep breath, he nodded, "Thanks Izzy." He gave her a halfhearted smile, calmed down from his rage, but still a little saddened.

A smirk grew on her lips as an idea popped into her head, "You know what will help cheer you up? Dancing!" She shook her hips a little bit, and held up his hand to spin under. "We're going to a club tomorrow night. You should join!"

Simon considered it, "But how can we even get in? In case you didn't notice, none of us our 21 yet."

Izzy giggled mischievously, "Don't worry. Magnus knows a guy who can make amazing fake ID's. We can get you one too."

Simon hesitated, "Well..."

"Oh come on, please?" Izzy begged.

"Okay." Simon agreed not being able to resist Izzy's pleads.

Izzy grinned, "Hooray!" She reached up and pulled him into an engulfing hug. She let go of him, "I will go tell Mag-" her voice faded out as she turned around, "Oh no..."

Back at the picnic table, a dark cloud gathered before their friends. The Blackheads had arrived for their daily fix of tormenting, Camille leading the charge as always.

"That can't be good," Izzy ran back to the table, Simon not far behind.

They arrived in the middle of a heated battle. Alec was on his feet, Magnus keeping him at bay. Jace clenched his fists, giving a threatening glare to Camille, who was in her usual element of evil. The group of five other Blackheads watched, backing up their leader, who was in the middle of firing back at Alec.

"What? Can't take a little joke?" She smirked, her voice sharp and unapologetic, "You're not as tough as you look, Lightwood. Probably because you're such a fag." She let out a vicious laugh.

Alec broke free of Magnus' hold, lunging at Camille, his fist making contact with her face. She let out a high pitched scream, as she toppled to the ground.

"You asshole!" She cried out in horror, clutching her cheek. Two Blackheads scrambled to help her up.

"You bitch!" Izzy hissed back, getting up in Camille's face, "Don't you ever call my brother that. _Ever_! Or I swear you'll be begging me for mercy," she threatened her, her face red with rage.

Raphael stepped forward, his jaw clenched, "Camille, _leave_." His voice was course and harsh, lacking it's typical coolness. He gripped Camille's arm, practically dragging her away from them. The other Blackheads followed and shot cruel glares back at them.

"I am totally reporting this!" Camille shouted back to them, still clutching her sore cheek.

Once they were gone, Izzy ran to Alec, pulling him into a squeezing hug, "Don't let Camille get to you." Alec pulled away, rubbing his sore hand.

Magnus stepped forward to check on him, "Are you alright, Alexander?" Magnus was the only one allowed to call Alec by his full first name.

"I'm fine." Alec grunted.

"Alec, don't listen to anything Camille says. She's just a rich bitch. Don't let her bother you." Jace advised, giving his best friend a firm slap to the back.

"I know, I get it. I'm _fine_." Alec insisted, anger lingering in his voice. "I'm going to take a walk." He stated, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and lumbering off. 

Magnus stood up to go after him but Izzy held out her arm to stop him, "Let him be. This is how he calms down." She advised as they watched his walk off around the side of the school building. 

They took their seats back at the picnic table, their spirits now low and bummed.

"I can't believe Camille would ever say something that awful." Izzy shook her head in disbelief. 

Jace rolled his eyes, "Its Camille, what more do you expect?"

"But it's a new level of low, even by Camille's standards." Izzy replied.

"She's probably jealous." Magnus said. They all gave him questioning looks.

"Jealous?" Jace raised an eyebrow.

Magnus sighed, leaning back a little on the bench, preparing to launch into an explanation, "Camille and I had a thing last year. She broke it off when she found out I liked boys as well as girls. She comes from a very conservative background so they whole thought of boy on boy action freaked her out. Now that I have a good relationship with Alexander, she is probably jealous that I moved on."

Simon couldn't help but snicker, "You and _Camille_? The biggest, baddest Blackhead? Wow, I could not see that."

Magnus rolled his cat-like eyes, "Yes, it was a mistake. She seemed fine at the time."

"Whatever the reason," Izzy cut in, "She has no right to talk to my brother that way. He's gone through enough already. He has only just become more comfortable with his sexuality, I don't want people like her to mess up his progress."

Simon nodded, thinking back to when he met Alec at the start of the school year. He never had guessed that he could be gay. He seemed too tough, and masculine. It wasn't until he and Magnus openly kissed that Simon found out. He felt bad that he had fallen for vicious stereotypes.

Sexuality wasn't something you could assume. Simon, of all people, should know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new Shadowhunters episode comes out in 15 mins!!!

A grinning picture of a brown haired boy, with thick rimmed glasses stared up at him. According to the card, his name was Benjamin Jones, age 22, a resident of New York State. 

Simon rubbed his finger over his new fake ID, "You really think this will work?" He asked Izzy, biting his lip.

She gave him a reassuring smile, "It's worked before." She flashed her fake ID at him, the plastic scratched and edges worn.

"Trust me," Magnus said, "My guy is the best of the best. Works like magic. They don't suspect a thing."

Simon glanced at the club, a line already forming at the door. The soles of his sneakers vibrated from the heavy beat of the music traveling through the sidewalk. A large neon sigh above the door read 'Pandemonium' in red block letters. Underneath, cast in the threatening red light, a buff bouncer checked IDs of every club goer.

"Can we just go in already?" Alec grumbled with impatience, "We can just leave him here if he's too scared to go in."

Simon shook his head, "No! I'm good, let's go!" He said, trying to sound confident, taking the first steps to the line by the front of the building. 

Every step forward in line made the butterflies in his stomach pick up pace. The volume of the music rose as they edged up in line. The bouncer got closer and closer.

Glancing down at the fake ID, he prayed it would work. Simon's mom currently thought that he was going over Clary's apartment for a movie night. He really wasn't in the mood for explaining to her how he got arrested.

He reached the bouncer first, a muscular man, with shaved black hair and a cold, emotionless expression. 

"Hey man!" Simon greeted the bouncer with over-enthusiasm. He tended to talk unnecessarily when he got nervous.

"ID?" The man motioned for the card impatiently.

"Yes, right. Here you go." Simon handed him the fake ID. The bouncer shined a little flashlight on the plastic rectangle, then glanced at Simon, then back to the card. Simon's rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. What if his card didn't pass? What if the bouncer wrestled him to the ground for having a fake? What if the police came?

The bouncer handed him the ID back, then reached out and pressed a stamp to the back of Simon's hand. "You're good to go."

A sweet feeling of relief washed over him as he made it past the bouncer, pushing open the door to the club.

Music pounded, shaking his entire body like an earthquake. Sweaty bodies jumped and danced along to the beat, crowding the middle of the room and belting song lyrics. Laser lights and bright colors rained down over the crowd in a blinding madness that flashed and flickered. Couples made out against walls. Groups of friends wobbled and hiccuped, trying not to spill the drinks in their hands. 

Simon felt overwhelmed, not sure what to make of his first club experience. The closest thing to a rager that he attended before was his cousin's bar mitzvah, where his aunt got too drunk on wine and knocked over one of the tables. 

A hand landed on his shoulder, making him jump. He turned and was relieved to see it was only Izzy. Her dress sparkled in the flashing light, clinging close to the curves of her body. Simon could already feel the stares multiple men ogling her from the bar.

Simon saw her mouth moving, but couldn't hear a word she was saying over the blaring pop music.

"What?" He yelled, leaning closer to hear her.

"I said, are you good?" She repeated, louder this time.

Simon nodded, "I think so."

She smiled, throwing her hands in the air, "Woo! Let's go get you a drink." She took his hand and pulled him over to the bar.

The bartender quickly caught sight of Izzy, giving her his attention first, "What can I get ya', beautiful?" He smirked with a flirtatious click of his mouth. Izzy ignored the hit, ordering herself some drink with a fancy name.

"And what about you?" The bartender nodded towards Simon.

"Uhh..." his eyes scanned the list of drinks. The list of the alcohol beverages was like a foreign language to him. 

"He will have a screwdriver." Izzy ordered for him. "Light." She added. Within minutes, Simon had a short glass in his hand, a tiny plastic stirrer sticking out of it.

"Drink slowly." Izzy advised. 

Simon gave her a weak smile, taking a whiff of the drink. The sharp smell of vodka felt like his nose slammed into a wall. He had tried alcohol before, beer, wine, champagne- the easy stuff- but never anything this strong. Hesitantly, he took a sip. 

Izzy laughed in glee as he choked a bit, making a pained expression as the drink burned his throat, "You'll get used to it." She said, hitting him on the back. Simon wiped his lips on his sleeve, hoping to get rid of the lingering taste.

They found a table to sit at near the wall. Sitting on the tall stools, they sipped their drinks and watched the club goers dancing, drinking, and laughing. Magnus and Alec has disappeared in the crowd long ago. Izzy was kind enough to stick with Simon as he got comfortable in the hectic environment, but he could tell she was itching to start dancing.

They made small talk, which was difficult over the pounding music. Finally they gave up and focused back on the crowded floor of drunks partying. 

Bored, Simon started absentmindedly sitting his drink with the mini plastic straw that stuck out of his half finished drink. Suddenly, Izzy leaned forward on the stool, squinting into the crowd with a perplexed expression.

"What?" Simon questioned, trying to follow her gaze. All he saw was the usual dancers and drinkers.

Izzy sat back with a shake of her head, "Oh it's nothing. I just could have sworn I saw one of the Blackheads."

"A Blackhead? Here?" Simon gripped his drink tighter, looking around in caution.

"I must be seeing things." Izzy concluded. "Anyways, a Blackhead would never come to this little club." She put on a fake posh accent, lifting her glass with her pinky in the air, "They would _never_ be seen with _peasants_ like us. They only attend the most _exclusive_ clubs." Simon laughed along with her.

Their snickers faded out into another break of silence, watching the people on the dance floor. Simon now felt hyper aware of himself, worried that a Blackhead would target him. But the thought was ridiculous. Like Izzy said, a Blackhead wouldn't be found dead in a small club like this.

After a while more of sitting and drinking in silence, Simon started feeling bad for keeping Izzy on the sidelines. As an experienced party girl, she wasn't used to sitting the night away. But she insisted that she stay with him to keep him company, which he was grateful for.

When a young man approached them, asking Izzy to dance, she glanced at Simon with hesitance.

"You go ahead. I'm fine." He reassured her.

"Are you sure?" She bit her lip. He could tell she wanted to say yes to the man but felt guilty leaving Simon.

He nodded, "Yes. Go have fun. Don't let me tie you down."

Her beautiful pink lips curled into a smile, "Alright, I will be back soon, I promise." She skipped off with the man, and Simon lost sight of her in the crowd.

He finished off his drink, setting the empty glass down on the table. The alcohol started to kick in and his legs got restless. Finally, he couldn't sit and wait for Izzy longer so he decided to take a walk around the club. The music was making his head throb and he wanted to find a quiet place to take a break from watching the nonstop clubbing going on inside.

Working  his way around the edges of the club, he weaved around drunk partiers, trying to find some place more spacious. But soon he found himself lost amounts the crowd, not sure which direction he came from. More people were dancing on tables, being waited on by servers, and making out on the vinyl couches. 

Simon felt an arm slither around his waist, "Looking for something, sweetheart?" A sultry voice whispered in his ear. He jumped back to see a plump woman who looked like she was in her late 30's but tried to hide it behind layers of bright colored makeup.

"Uh just my friends." He told her, turning around to try and walk off in the other direction but the woman stopped him.

"Why find your friends, when you found me instead? I can give you a much better time." She licked her lips, making Simon want to gag. She pressed her body against his, trying to grind on him.

Simon broke away, his skin crawling, "N-no, I really have to find my friends now." He tried to make a break for it in any random direction, but the woman went after him.

"Sweetheart, don't leave mama hanging." She called out to him. 

He quickened his pace, weaving through the crowd, trying to loose her. He hoped he'd find Izzy to rescue him, or Magnus. Heck he'd even take Alec. Anyone to get the creep off his back

Ducking down a random hallway, he saw a glimmer of hope in a glowing red exit sign. He pushed it open, greeted by the familiar scent of the New York City streets. He had never been so happy to be in see back alley before. 

The alley was tight, squished in between the dark stone walls of the club and the brick exterior of another next door. Dumpsters sat pressed against the edges of the alley filled with the club's wasted food and other garbage. The music still thundered in the background, now muffled by the walls and the sounds of passing cars and sirens in the city night. 

The pressure on Simon's chest lifted, thankful to have escaped the woman, and found a quiet place to get away from all the people.

But he wasn't alone. 

The sense of security disappeared when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, setting him on edge again.

A couple made out by the alley wall opposite Simon. He could only see the back of a man, who had someone pressed against the wall. Neither noticed him come out until the door slammed behind him.

The couple jumped, breaking apart, turning to face the source of the sound. Simon realized that it was two men, which didn't really shock him. What did shock him was that he recognized one of them.

"R-Raphael?" Simon stuttered in disbelief.

He was dressed head-to-toe in black, polished black leather shoes, black pants, black collared shirt, and a black blazer. To top it off, his raven black hair gleamed in the moonlight. 

Even in the darkness, Simon could see the color drain from his face, "Simon?" His expression turned from panic, to fury. He shoved the other man away, " _Go!_ "He yelled, his face darkening.

The man stumbled toward the door, looking from Raphael to Simon with confusion.

As soon as the door had shut behind the man, Raphael's eyes narrowed menacingly, "What the _hell_ are you doing here, Lewis?"

"T-technically I could ask you the same thing seeing how we are both minors." Simon responded with a nervous stutter, trying to remain calm with a bit of smart mouthing. "And isn't this club a little under your price range?"

Raphael began to advance toward him with slow, heavy steps, "What did you see?" He growled, his accent thickening. 

Simon staggered back until he hit the wall of the club, his arms held out in defense, "Listen, I really don't care who you make out with. Honestly, I'm completely okay with the whole dudes kissing dudes thing. I mean, I'm friends with Magnus and Alec. They kiss all the time." His voice shook, raising in pitch as it did when he felt uncomfortable or nervous.

"If you tell anyone, I will tear you limb from limb." Raphael threatened, waving a clenched fist. Even though he was a few inches shorter than Simon, he still managed to get in his face to scare the hell out of him.

Simon shook his head, his eyes wide, "No of course not. I don't care if you're gay. Or pan, or bi, or whatever," He let out an anxious laugh. 

"But other people will." Raphael said, his jaw jutted out and eyes unblinking.

"Alec and Magnus are out and no ones really given them trouble in school except maybe Cami-" Simon cut himself off when he realized who he was talking to. "Oh."

The Blackhead raised his eyebrows, as Simon proved his proved his point, "Exactly."

Simon tried to climb out of the hole he dug himself into, "Okay, well besides Camille. She's a bitch anyways. Who cares what she thinks!" In his nervousness, every statement came out sounded like a question.

"I do. Because," Raphael said, his eyes filled with fire, but he tried to keep his voice level, "if she finds out I'm gay then then she'll tell her parents, and they will tell my parents. Then I can kiss my trust fund goodbye." 

"Well hey, at least you can kiss who you want, right?" Simon offered, trying to put a positive spin on things. Based on the glare Raphael shot him, that wasn't a good option. "Or not..." Simon scratched at the back of his head, trying to avoid eye contact.

"So in order to prevent that," Raphael continued, his voice on edge, "You're going to forget whatever you saw out here. _¿Comprendes?_ "

"Comprendes," Simon repeated in a whimper.

Raphael stepped back, giving Simon room to breath again, " _Bueno_." His shoulder slacked, and he regained the coolness of his voice. He gave Simon one more threatening glare before turning out of the alley, leaving Simon pressed against the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to write more this weekend but I ended up getting sick :/ Any ways, hope you like this chapter! Sorry it's just a lot of dialogue. Comment and tell my what you think of the story so far! I love reading them all

Finding anything in Simon's locker was impossible. With binders and textbooks shoved in at odd angles, buried under crumpled old papers and food wrappers, it looked like a dump. Still, Simon attempted to locate where he left his math notebook amongst the pile of junk. He stuck his head in the metal compartment, trying to get a better look at a pile of papers under a jacket he'd left there a couple weeks ago.

"Hey Simon," a voice startled him. Simon jumped, hitting his head on the top of his locker. He pulled his head out to see Izzy laughing at his clumsiness.

"Glad to see you're enjoying my pain,"  
Simon said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry," Isabelle stifled her snickering. "I was just wondering where you went on Saturday. I came back from dancing and couldn't find you."

Simon thought back to his encounter in the alleyway, "Oh I went home early," It technically wasn't a lie. "The music was giving me a bad headache. Sorry I should have texted you or something."

Izzy pouted in sympathy, "Awe, I'm sorry. I was hoping you would have fun to get your mind off..." she trailed off. "Things." She found a better word, instead of saying Clary.

"No, it helped a bit, actually. Thanks." During the time at the club, he realized he didn't think of Clary once.

"Oh good!" Izzy smiled, then glanced at her phone to check the time. "I better get to class. See you later!" She waved then turned down the hall.

Simon gave up on trying to find his notebook, and slammed his locker shut. He started towards his first class when a hand grabbed his arm, the other one covering his mouth, preventing him from shouting out in alarm. He was pulled into an empty classroom.

"What the _hell?!_ " Simon exclaimed when he was released.

Raphael stood before him, "Keep your voice down," he ordered glancing at the door to make sure no one had followed them.

"What do you need so badly that you had to kidnap me for?" Simon asked slightly annoyed. He didn't want to be late for first period.

"I needed to make sure you're going to keep up your end of the bargain," He replied. His voice sent shivers up Simon's spine. It was always so cool and even, like a polished marble floor.

Simon huffed leaning back against a desk and crossing his arms, "That's all you wanted to tell me? Was this whole kidnapping thing really necessary? And bargain? On Saturday it seemed more like you were threatening me."

Raphael shrugged, "Threat. Bargain. Same difference. So, are we still good? Or do I need to get my knife." Simon tensed up. He knew Raphael was joking. Probably. Hopefully. 

"Yeah. Yes. We're good. I'm not going to tell anyone." Simon made a motion of zipping his lips. 

Raphael grinned, "Good. Then we are done here." He headed to the door, but turned around to add one last thing, "But if you tell anyone, Lewis, you're dead." 

-

Every footstep echoed, tainting his as he walked through the empty school halls. He had been summoned to the principal's office which meant something was wrong. Did his mom start drinking again and get into an accident? Had someone found out he used a fake ID to get in a club? Or did he do something else to get in trouble. He didn't know what he might have done that warranted being called in to speak to the principal.

He opened the door to the office and found Izzy, Alec, Jace, Magnus, and Camille staring back at him. Confused, he walked in hesitantly and stood next to Izzy.

"This is everyone, correct?" The principal, a pot-bellied, blading man, asked Camille.

She nodded, crossing her arms, hey typical smirk graced her lips. But this time there was something different about her face. Under her left eye, spreading out over her sharp cheek bones was a fading black and blue mark. Simon realized what this meeting was about.

"So you say that Mr. Lightwood punched you on Friday." The principal confirmed with Camille.

"Yes," her smirk fell as she feigned innocence for the principal, "Right across my face, as you can see. I fell to the ground and just about ruined my new skirt!" 

"Oh don't act like you were the only victim here," Izzy snarled. "You know perfectly well that you deserved that punch."

"Miss. Lightwood please, you will have your turn to speak." The principal held up his hand to silence her. Izzy purses her lips, putting a hand on her hip.

"Now," He turned back to Camille, "What provoked the attack." 

Camille shrugged, looking on the verge of crying, "I don't really know. My friends and I had just come over to ask Alec a question and then they all started yelling at me and Alec swung and hit me." She waved her hands in front of her eyes as they glistened with tears. If Simon didn't know any better, he might have believed her. "It was all so sudden."

"Uh, objection!" All eyes turned to Simon, who had stepped forward, raising a finger in the air. Camille shot him a glare.

"Mr. Lewis, this isn't court. You can't make an objection." The principal shook his head. Simon shrunk back, feeling foolish.

The principal turned to Alec, who had remained silent the whole time, "Now Mr. Lightwood, what's your side of the story."

"Well you see-" Magnus stepped in to explain, but the principal cut him off.

"Ah, ah, ah. Is your name Mr. Lightwood?"

"Well not yet..." Magnus muttered, barely audible so that only Simon managed to hear. He held in a laugh the best he could, cracking a smile. Isabelle nudged him to keep quiet.

Alec took a deep breath, "It wasn't like what Camille said at all. She and her cronies came over to bother us." He began to explain, keeping his voice stern and diplomatic. "Camille started to pick a fight with me and she insulted me, to which I yelled back at her. She said something about how I couldn't take a joke and wasn't as tough as I seemed. Then she-" he swallowed, cutting himself off. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"She what?" The principal raised an eyebrow.

"She, um, she called me a- a bad word." Alec rubbed the back of his neck. Simon could tell he wasn't eager to repeat it.

Magnus caught on and took over, "She called him a fag, sir." 

The principal looked puzzled, "So then you hit her? Mr. Lightwood, I'm sure you're aware that the school does not permit any sort of violence."

Magnus cocked his head in irritation at the principals ignorance, "And I'm sure you're aware that hate speech is also not permitted." He put his hands on his hips.

The principal looked uncomfortable, "Well yes, but I think that that word is hardly-"

Magnus sliced his hand through the air, cutting him off, "Must I define the word for you? 'Fag,' short for 'faggot,' is an derogatory slur for a male homosexual. Keyword: slur. Also know as a form of hate speech. And I'm sure this _fine_ institution does not condone any form of bullying, which would include hate speech and therefore homophobia." Magnus spouted with the grace and wit of a lawyer.

The principal was discomforted on the subject of homophobia, "Um, no, of course not."

Camille crossed her arms, bringing the attention back to her, "Still doesn't mean he can hit me! Look at this bruise. Do you know how much concealer this is going to take to cover up?"

Magnus looked down at her with pity, "Oh my dear Camille, there's not enough concealer in the world to cover up your horrendous personality." Camille stomped her foot, opening her mouth to retort, but was stopped by the principal.

"Okay, that's enough! Settle down now." He looked to Alec and his friends, "You were all there when this took place, correct. Do you agree with Mr. Lightwood that this is how it took place?" Simon, Izzy, Jace, and Magnus all nodded.

The principal turned to Camille, "Miss. Belcourt, it's your word against five. Unless you can find at least six other witnesses to back up your side then I'm afraid-"

"I can!" Camille interrupted, "My friends were there. They can testify. I did _not_ provoke Alec, and I did _not_ deserved to be hit. I can prove it." 

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. 

The principal sighed, "Fine. If you can bring them here to tell their perspective, then I will reconsider my verdict." He dug around his desk and pulled out a little leather bound planner, "I have a conference in the morning, but I can schedule another meeting for Tuesday at 1:15. I want to see you all back here tomorrow at that time. Now please, go home." The principal rubbed his temples and shooed them out of the office. 

The five of them turned to head out the door, but Camille cut them off, storming out ahead of them. She turned just long enough to shoot them an evil glare before sticking her chin in the air and strutting away. 

Outside the office, Alec stopped them, "I probably don't say this enough," he started, speaking slowly, "But, I want to thank you guys for sticking up for me. Even that _thing_." He nodded towards Simon, who opened his mouth to defend himself, but thought better of it.

Izzy ignored the jab directed at Simon and gave her twin a soft smile, "Of course Alec. We know the truth and we aren't going to let a bitch like Camille get away with lying." She gave him a quick hug.

Jace clapped him on the back, "We are always here for you, bro."

Next, Alec faced his boyfriend, "And Magnus, I seriously owe you one. The look on his face after you went off on his was priceless."

Magnus shrugged, "Oh Alexander, you owe me a lot. But perhaps I'd be willing to forgive your debts if..." Magnus tapped his lips subtly, giving him a hint.

Alec grinned, leaning over and pulling Magnus in for a kiss by the hem of his shirt.

Watching the affectionate kiss, Simon found himself beaming. He longed for a relationship like Magnus and Alec's. They molded right into each other, perfectly comfortable in each other's embrace, each touch delicate and loving.

When the pulled away, Alec raised and eyebrow in slight annoyance, "Don't stare at us like that. It's creepy." He stated. Simon's smile fell, and he started chewing on the inside of his lip, his cheeks flushing.

Magnus rolled his eyes saying in an airy tone, "Ah, the heteros, always ruining the beautiful gay moments." He brushed it off with a wave of his hand. 

Simon opened his mouth to protest, but the group had already turned and started on their way home, leaving Simon alone in the empty hall.


	6. Chapter 6

On Tuesday morning, Simon watched the Blackheads congregating in front of the building as he crossed the street, heading toward the school yard. They leaned in and listened to Camille as she no doubt planned the lies they would tell at the meeting with the principal that afternoon.

By the time he got closer, they disassembled, going off on their own ways. As they split, Simon made eye contact with Raphael, who didn't look too pleased to see him. Checking before to make sure no one was looking, Simon made a beeline towards him.  He pulled him behind a tall stone pillar that guarded the entrance to the school, out of plain sight.

"What do you want, Lewis?" Raphael rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What did Camille say to you guys?" Simon asked, "Was it about Alec?"

Raphael leaned back against the pillar, "Why should I tell you?" He cocked his head.

"Because it concerns me and my friends."

"Last time I checked, you and Alec didn't seem to be ' _best buds_ '."

Simon shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I still need to know. Did she tell you to lie for her?" Raphael didn't look like he was going to spill. "Lets not forget that I am keeping a huge secret for you." Simon added, trying to sound threatening.

Raphael raised his eyebrows, as if amused by Simon's attempt at scaring him into talking, "Let's not forget that I'm rich enough to hire a hit man." He responded with such an elegance that didn't seem to match the words he was saying. Simon took a step back in caution.

Raphael huffed but gave in, ignoring his better judgement, "Camille told us that we needed to back her up so she wouldn't get in trouble. She told us to say that she hadn't done anything to upset Alec or his friends." He told him, avoiding looking at him directly in his eyes.

Simon's eyes grew wide with fear, "You can't do that."

"And why not?" The Blackhead taunted.

"Because it's a total lie! You know that she was being totally homophobic to Alec and this isn't the first time. You can't deny it." 

Raphael raised an eyebrow, "Why should I care about helping you and your geek squad?"

"Because _you're_ gay!" Simon said in a loud whisper, "How can you let her get away with saying stuff like that?"

Raphael clenched his fists, his eyes going dark, "Listen to me, Lewis," his voice fell deeper as Simon had clearly hit a sore nerve, "You obviously don't understand Camille's power. I have to back her up or all hell will break loose. They will start to suspect something. _Eso no es bueno_."

Simon didn't understand how Camille's words didn't enrage Raphael, "But doesn't it upset you? Or insult you, or something?!"

Raphael turned his head toward Simon in one sharp movement, his eyes narrowed, "Obviously. But I'm not going to do anything about it. I _can't_ do anything about it. Okay?" He stepped closer to Simon, his finger pointed out at him, "And you're not going to say anything either." He jabbed his finger into Simon's chest, then pushed him out of the way, storming into the school.

\- 

At lunchtime, Izzy and Magnus explained the whole ordeal to Clary, who became irritated.

"He can't believe Camille just because she has more people backing her up. That's so unfair!" Clary looked disgusted.

"I know," Izzy agreed, "But that's what the principal said."

Magnus clicked his nails on the table, "You know if this was a racial thing, the principal would be all over it so he didn't appear to be racist. But since it's about a gay kid, they just brush it off and believe the straight girl." 

"Guys," Alec butt in, his deep voice thundering, "It's fine. I punched Camille and I'm going to face the consequences. It's as simple as that." He shrugged, taking a bite of his apple.

"But it's the principle of the thing!" Clary said, outspreading her arms, "Camille is blatantly lying and won't get in trouble for saying something homophobic."

Magnus placed a hand on Alec shoulder, looking at him with sympathy, "You don't need to settle for injustice. Camille deserves to get in trouble for what she did."

Alec sighed, "I know, I just don't feel like it's worth fighting. Camille has one more person than us to back up her story, so it's done. I serve my suspension and it's all over with."

Now Simon, who had been listening quietly while he ate his sandwich, had something to say, "But don't you get it? If Camille doesn't get in trouble, she will continue to say homophobic things. If we don't put an end to it now, it will never stop. And it makes it seem like it's okay for others to say these things because they won't get in trouble. The school needs to learn to treat homophobia the same way they would treat other forms of bullying." He finished his speech, earning impressed looks from the girls and Magnus.

Alec glared at him, but Jace nodded, "This may be the only time I say this, but Simon's right." Simon sat back with a smug look. It was the first time he and Jace had ever agreed upon something. 

"So even if the principal sides with Camille, we need to fight back." Izzy affirmed.

"We will have a protest or something. Maybe write to the school board," Clary suggested. Alec still looked weary, skeptical of the plan and if it would work out.

Magnus took his boyfriend's cheek in his hand, turning his head to look him in the eyes, "Whatever happens Alexander, we will be with you. We will fight for you and we will defend you. Always." He tilted his chin up, catching Alec's lips on his to draw him into a kiss.

The loud clang of the school bell echoed out across the campus. Everyone started cleaning up. Magnus and Alec walked off hand-in-hand. Jace threw away a wrapper, before walking off with Izzy to their class together. Simon was left alone with Clary still trying to shove his lunch bag back into his backpack. 

"Simon," her voice was soft, like how it usually got when she wanted to start a deep conversation, "We should talk."

They still hadn't spoken to each other since that Saturday when Simon admitted his crush. His heart rate sped up, his fingers shaking as he attempted to zip up his bag. 

"I'd love to but, you see, I really have to get to class. Big paper due, have to hand it in on time. Can't be late!" He lied with a nervous smile. He rushed away from the table, struggling to slip on his backpack as he sped off.

"Simon," Clary called, "Simon, wait!" He ignored her, disappearing into the building.

-

The principal didn't seem thrilled two have a full office for the second day in a row. He leaned back in his flaking faux-leather desk chair, preparing for today's ordeal. 

Each group took up a side of the room: team Alec on the left and team Camille on the right. Alec sat on a wooden chair, everyone gathered around behind him. Simon took his place next to Izzy, closest to where the Blackheads stood. 

In her chair on the other side, Camille looked confident, her legs crossed in front of her. Her posse of Blackheads stood behind her in support. In total the Blackheads outnumbered Alec's side, six to five. Simon prayed that the principal would have the common sense to believe Alec's story over Camille's lies, but the verdict was still up in the air.

"So, shall we recap the situation?" He said, glancing to both groups. "Mr. Lightwood," he faced the black haired boy, who sat straight like a soldier, his expression emotionless, "You say that you hit Miss. Belcourt because she called you an insulting name."

"Not just an insulting name," Magnus spoke up in defense, "But a homophobic slur."

The principal sighed, "Yes Mr. Bane. Now please don't speak out of turn." 

Magnus rolled his eyes, but shut his mouth.

"Now Miss. Belcourt," The principal spun to look at Camille, "You say that the attack was unprovoked."

"That's right, sir." Camille nodded, putting on puppy-dog eyes and jutting out her bottom lip, "I was just trying to talk to him."

"That's a complete lie," Jace raised his voice. "Everyday Camille comes to harass us. This isn't the first time she's said something homophobic. Alec had a good reason to hit her."

"Okay," the principal looked to the others standing behind Alec, "And you all witnessed Miss. Belcourt's bullying?" They each nodded.

"I came over as soon as I saw that the Blackhea-," Izzy caught herself, "I mean, Camille and her friends- had come to the table. I ran over with Simon right as she said it." 

"Mr. Lewis, is this true?" 

Simon felt all the eyes on him, which added even more pressure, "Y-yes. I heard her loud and clear. She wasn't very subtle about it. She knew what she was saying, and she meant it to rile him up." He fiddled with the string of his hoodie. He had enough trouble talking in front of just one person, but in front of a cramped room with the Blackheads and the principal was even more nerve-wracking. And I didn't help that this trial had so much riding on it. Not just Alec's potential punishment, but it would show how the school handled a homophobic case, and cases in the future. 

They were outnumbered. They all knew it. Simon just hoped by some miracle, the principal would believe them over the rich kids. They had more evidence and reason. But just because Camille was a teacher's pet and had a daddy that donated generously to the school, the principal was inclined to side with her.

"I would never say such a thing to one of my peers!" Camille feigned a look of horror, placing a hand over her chest. "Isn't that right guys?" She glanced over her shoulder at the rest of her group.

A dark skinned girl in a tight grey dress nodded, "Camille didn't say anything mean to any of them. She just wanted to know if Alec had done his calculus homework. You see sir, he'd been struggling in the class and Camille had offered to help him." She spouted out a pre-rehearsed story. 

Another Blackhead with glasses and spiked hair agreed, "All she did was ask him a question. But then he swung at her. It was so violent." He said with a shudder.

"I guess he couldn't handle a girl being smarter than him." A blond haired boy added.

"I think he's sexist." A girl with her hair tied in a bun said, crossing her arms and glaring at Alec, "I mean, he's so anti-woman that he's dating a guy!"

"Excuse me!" Magnus prepared to go off on the girl, but Alec grabbed his hand. He shook his head 'no', not wanting to make the tension of the situation worse. With a huff, Magnus obeyed, crossing his arms.

"See sir? That's how it really happened." Camille said. "We all saw it. I didn't provoke Alec at all, right Raphael?" She motioned to her right hand man, waiting for him to close off their story with the final confirmation that would overpower Alec's side.

Simon turned his head to where Raphael stood across from him. For a second they caught each other's eyes. Simon gave him a pleading look as a last resort, hoping that he might do the right thing. But he quickly looked away, glancing at Camille, who was impatiently waiting.

"Mr. Santiago?" The principal awaited his response, lifting an eyebrow. 

Raphael rested his hands behind his back and lifted his chin, ready to answer. Simon stared at his shoes, his stomach doing flips, dreading what would come next. 

"Actually sir," Raphael began, slow and calm, "That story is a complete lie."

Simon's head shot up so fast, he could have sworn he heard his neck crack. His heart started pounding, and a smile spread across his lips.

"Camille made the whole thing up and ordered us to go along with it."

Camille twisted around in her seat, looking about ready to kill Raphael, " _Excuse me_?" She spun back around to the principal, "That's not true. Raphael doesn't know what he's talking about." She let out nervous laugh, trying to get away with it. The rest of the Blackheads panicked, not sure what to do. The girl with the bun standing next to Raphael, gave him a hard jab to the side, but he ignored it."

The principal looked straight at Raphael, his eyebrows furrowed with interest, "Go on Mr. Santiago."

"Alec and his friends are right. Camille did provoke him, by calling him a slur, which caused Alec to hit her in self defense. And that's the truth." Raphael finished. He kept his cool and confident stance, but Simon could tell there was a flicker of fear in his eyes.

Leaning back in his chair, the principal let out an exhausted sigh, "Well, in that case, I have to believe Mr. Lightwood's story."

"Wait!" Camille's jaw dropped, "That's not fair!"

"It's six to five, Camille," Izzy smirked, "Seems fair to me."

Reaching into his desk, pulling out a handful of pink slips, "I'm afraid that means two days suspension Camille for bullying and lying about it. The rest of you," the principal pointed to the Blackheads, and started filling out the pink slips, "Three days detention for lying." 

The Blackheads groaned in protest. One of the boys cursed at Raphael, but the principal ignored it.

"This is so unfair!" Camille whined as she was handed the suspension notice, "My parents practically fund this school! I don't deserve this."

"Maybe next time, you'll think before you call anyone a fag again." Alec finally spoke, a faint smug smile on his face.

"Not so fast, Mr. Lightwood. I'm also giving you a weeks detention for attacking Miss. Belcourt." The principal wrote up a detention slip.

"Ha!" Camille smirked, somewhat pleased.

"Hold on, why is he getting in trouble?" Jace questioned with a hint of anger.

"Because the school cannot let violence pass. Be glad it's not a weeks suspension." 

"Sure, you almost let the homophobia slide, but not the well deserved punch," Magnus muttered.

"Now please, go back to class. I'd better not see any of you in here for a long while." The principal reclined in his seat, waving them out. 

As the left, Simon made eye contact with Raphael, and mouth ' _thank you_ '.

Raphael just glared at him and turned his head, marching out the door behind the other Blackheads.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile. My schedule from now through March is crazy, so just bear with me through slow updates

The picnic table where they gathered after school was unusually quiet that Wednesday. Alec was off serving detention, not that that made much of a difference seeing as how he didn't participate in their conversations much in general. Without Alec there, Magnus took the time to hang out with some of his other friends, which made the group feel lacking in energy and glitter. Izzy and Jace were focused phones, Clary had pulled out her sketchbook and started doodling, and Simon drummed his fingers on the table, trying to come up with new song lyrics. They had just decided to change their band name again. Now they were known as 'Fire and Milk'. It wasn't his idea.

A soft sigh broke the silence, "Sorry guys, I have to go. My mom wants me to watch Max while she's at a hair appointment." Izzy swung her bag over her shoulders, "See ya!"

Clary looked up from her sketchbook to wave before going back to her drawing of a a flower she was working on.

"Yeah, I better head out too. I have work tonight and I need to finish an essay," Jace said, following Izzy's lead.

Clary looked up at him with a disappointed frown, "Oh okay, see you tomorrow." Jace gave her a sappy grin, which made Simon want to gag.

As soon as Jace started to leave, Simon jumped up, gathering his things, "You know what, I have a lot of homework today, I should really get going. Don't want to turn in my math work late again, or Mr. Aldertree will like burn me alive. So, like, I gotta go." Simon spoke in a nervous frenzy. He still hadn't been alone with Clary since he admitted his crush, and he didn't want to start today.

Before he could leave, she forcefully grabbed his arm, " _Simon_ ," Clary's voice fell deeper, meaning she was serious. He halted, slowly turning around to face her. She looked him straight in the eyes, slowly releasing her grip, crossing her arms. 

"I know you've been purposely avoiding me," She said with slight accusation in her voice.

"What?" Simon's voice rose in pitch, "I wouldn't say I was _purposefully_ avoiding you. I mean we only have one class together and the rest of the time we are with Izzy and the others. We just don't cross paths much." Simon shrugged, flat out fibbing. 

But Clary wasn't stupid and she could see right through him, "Simon," She took his hand, gently pulling him down to sit on the bench, "You're my best friend. Up until this week we saw each other everyday. Our class schedules have never been a problem."

Simon sighed, avoiding looking at her straight on, "I've just been busy."

"That's not why you've been avoiding me. I know what this is about." She sListen, what happened on Saturday-"

"-was a mistake." Simon cut her off, "I should never have said anything. I mean it's obvious that you've got a crush on Jace. I was jealous. I ran my mouth. That's all."

Clary looked at him sympathetically, like he was a sad puppy who couldn't fend for himself. He hated when people treated him like a baby. He got it all the time just because he tended to be more open with his emotions and feelings, unlike how guys were supposed to be, according to the stereotypes. They treated him as if he was broken, or a child who was still learning how to understand the world. It made him mad. Boys had feelings and should be allowed to show them without being perceived as weak, or unmasculine.

"It's okay that you like- or _liked_ \- me. And maybe somewhere in an alternate universe, we would be together. But I see you as a friend. _A best friend_. And I don't want that to change. So please stop avoiding me. I miss you." She pouted, squeezing his hand. 

Simon sighed, "I miss you too."

The corner of Clary's lips perked up, "So can we just forget Saturday ever happened and go back to the way things used to be?"

Simon knew things would never be the same for him. His heart would always ache and he would always wonder what could have been. But he wasn't about to throw away their epic friendship for a silly thing like unrequited love.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Simon turned his head, looking into Clary's emerald eyes. She beamed, pulling him into a hug. Simon returned the embrace, although his heart felt like a helium balloon that had just taken a needle to it.

After their moment, Clary stood up, shouldering her satchel bag, "I should go, Luke is having my mom and I over for dinner tonight. I will see you tomorrow." She gave him an energetic wave, now chipper with their repaired friendship, before skipping off.

Shutting his eyes, Simon leaned back against the table, splintered wood poking through his shirt. He took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Trouble in paradise?" A low voice taunted.

Simon jumped, almost falling off the bench. He spun around to see Raphael looming behind him.

"Oh shut up," Simon grumbled, slipping his glasses on again, making the imagine of Raphael clear again. "Were you spying on us?!"

The Blackhead shrugged, "Just happened to be in the area. And that's not how you should speak to the guy who saved your friend's ass yesterday." He said smugly.

Simon sighed, "Fine. Thank you for helping us. We couldn't have convinced the principal without you." His voice was laced with annoyance, but deep down he was actually grateful for Raphael's actions. He was shocked that he actually had stood up against Camille.

"You better be thankful, because now Camille's suspicious." His eyes darkened.

"Suspicious? Suspicious of you being g-" Raphael held up a finger to Simon's lips, shutting him up before he could say anything else.

"She's just suspicious as to why I would go against her to help the enemy."

"The enemy?" Simon scoffed, "That's a bit dramatic."

Raphael rolled his eyes, "That's Camille for you."

"So, she doesn't know that you're... you know?" Simon questioned, choosing his words with caution.

Raphael shook his head, "Not yet. But you're not going to give her a reason to right?" He raised his eyebrows, with a sort of smile that looked more murderous than friendly. He leaned over him slightly, casting Simon in his shadow.

Simon gulped, "Right." 

He stepped back, "Good," he said with satisfaction. "Then we are done her. " _Adios_ , Lewis." He walked backwards a few steps before turning sharply on his heel and strode off.

Before Simon had anytime to calm down after that interaction with the Blackhead, he was startled by another voice.

"What were you doing with Raphael Santiago?" Alec approached him, fresh out of detention. He glanced at Raphael, who had just gotten into a car waiting in the street.

"W-what?" Simon was shocked that Alec had started a conversation with him directly, "N-nothing. I just was thanking him for what he did yesterday."

Alec eyed Simon suspiciously, "Well don't go making friends with him. He's dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Simon questioned.

"He's a Blackhead. They are all homophobic assholes."

That statement angered him, "Not all of them. If you haven't noticed, Raphael has stuck up to Camille multiple times for you and Magnus. He always puts a stop to her when she gets homophobic. Just because he hangs out with assholes doesn't make him one." Simon found himself defending the Blackhead.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Why am I even talking to you? I'm going home." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away without a goodbye.


End file.
